Una Carta
by TheBlackTear
Summary: Se entregó... Se entregó... Esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. No lo volvería a ver. Y lo único que le quedaba de él era una carta, un simple papel... que lo contenía todo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia obviamente no son mios, sino obra de JKR.

Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaria agradecer a SombraGris, que me ayudo a pulir este que es mi primer fanfic.

Segundo, aunque claro, no menos importante¡espero que la disfruten!

**UNA CARTA **

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su cama, repasando los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, secándose las lagrimas. Sufriendo en silencio. Días atrás había empezado a angustiarse, y tan solo hacía dos días había visto como el mundo se le disolvía de un plumazo.

– Hermione, han condenado a Malfoy – le decía su amigo pelirrojo, muy serio, mientras la observaba atentamente.

Ella no había podido reaccionar del todo. ¿Lo habían encontrado?

Sólo se le ocurrió una pregunta, que ni remotamente venía al caso. Pero qué mas daba, ya nada venía al caso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes...? – inquirió ella, confundida, desolada. Hablaba con voz pausada y suave –. Hubiera salido en El Profeta.

"_Miente..._" pensaba.

– Hermione, sabes que la mitad de mi familia es miembro de la Orden del Fénix¿verdad? – preguntó a su vez el chico, intrigado por la reacción de la castaña -. Conocen la información antes de que salga en los periódicos.

– Pero quién te lo dijo, cuándo te enteraste...

– Escuché a mi padre hablar con... ¿Te pasa algo, Herms? Estás pálida.

Ella miró a su amigo. Desde luego, no entendía nada. Nadie entendería el porqué de su abatimiento.

– No, Ron. Es sólo que estaba pensando en que debería irme a casa por unos días, si no te molesta. Tú sabes, necesito ver a mis padres...

Se encontraban en la Madriguera. Ella había accedido de muy buen grado a pasar las vacaciones allí, esperando el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, que llegaría en una semana.

Pero ya no tenía ganas de esperar allí. Ni de festejar. Ni de nada en absoluto.

El pelirrojo no cambió su cara de preocupación. Era cierto que no era muy intuitivo, pero tampoco había que serlo para notar que la chica había palidecido de un instante al otro sin razón aparente. A menos, claro, que esa razón fuera Malfoy.

Sonrió, estaba claro que no era eso.

– Está bien, mientras vengas para el casamiento de mi hermano...

Ella estaba como ida. No podía pensar. Y que Hermione Granger no pudiera pensar, era sin duda algo muy grave.

– ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron. Estaba empezando a impacientarse –. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien¿Acaso te preocupa Malfoy? – preguntó irónicamente.

– ¿Qué? No, claro que no... Pero estaba pensando... Que es extraño que lo atraparan con vida. Quiero decir, si alguien lo matara, hubiera apostado a que sería Voldemort.

Ron la miró, esta vez con algo de pena.

– ¿Sabes Hermione? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Malfoy no es tan cretino como yo pensaba. Es que no… Es que no lo atraparon. Se entregó.

Se entregó...

Se entregó...

Se entregó...

Esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente por varias horas. Ya en su hogar, luego de abrazar a sus padres y charlar un rato – fingir que nada había pasado nunca le había costado tanto –, había subido a su habitación.

Y se había encontrado con una sorpresa.

Una carta escrita con una letra que conocía muy bien, a pesar de no haberla percibido en demasiadas ocasiones, reposaba sobre su cama.

La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y leyó en voz baja, llorando, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había retenido desde que Ron le había contado la noticia.

_ "¿Qué era el amor? Amor era solo una palabra para mí. Creí que nunca la comprendería. Creí que podría ponerle barreras a ella, que jamás me alcanzaría. Me reía de ella y de lo que implicaba "amar". _

_No entiendo cómo fue que sucedió. Tal vez me lo puedas explicar algún día. _

_No sé si realmente sientes lo mismo que yo. Me pareció verlo en tus ojos, pero no puedo estar seguro. Quizás es solamente el hecho de tenerle tanto miedo a esa maldita palabra. _

_¿Miedo? Perdona. La mente me traiciona. No, no es miedo. Sabes que no tengo miedo. _

_No, no sonrías. Sé que me llamarás arrogante al leer estas líneas, pero es que realmente ahora no lo tengo. No tengo miedo, Hermione. ¿Cómo podría, con alguien como tú a mi lado? _

_¿Que me contradigo? Son nimiedades, cosas sin importancia. Son sólo palabras, bella. Sólo palabras. _

_Relleno. _

_¡Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de escribir tonterías! Es que tú me vuelves tonto, pero soy así. O me has hecho así. _

_Como ves, he metido mi orgullo en mi bolsillo. Como debía ser. Y libre de él, podré decirte la verdad. _

_¿Que qué es el amor? Amor es solo una palabra para mí. Porque hay cosas que no cambian en este mundo. _

_Pero¿sabes? Hay cosas que sí. _

_Porque ahora la simple palabra "Hermione" es mi mundo. _

_Y eso sí que no cambiará jamás. _

_Ni ahora, ni nunca, ni en la eternidad de tormentos o en el simple descanso. Siempre estarás conmigo, mi reina. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte. _

_Como nunca, como siempre. _

_Sé que aquí vienen. Mi alma descansará en paz al saber que hice lo correcto por lo menos una vez en mi vida. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, como le dije al hombre que me condenó. Pero lo que me duele en el alma es haberte hecho llorar, todas aquellas veces en las que te insulte sin piedad. _

_No voy a pedir que me perdones. _

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón. _

_Pero antes de que me vaya para siempre, debo decirte una cosa. _

_Gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Por haberme dado un tiempo de paz. Por haberme mostrado que la felicidad existe y que la vida tiene sentido. _

_Y que la muerte, luego de haberte conocido, no es tan trágica. _

_Porque lo único que lamento de ella es que quizás no te vuelva a ver, y que no podré seguir rogándote perdón y agradeciéndote cada día. _

_Es tan simple como eso. _

_¿Sabes? Tal vez haya entendido, con estas pocas líneas, lo que significa el amor. Recordando tu rostro. Recordando tu sonrisa y aquel beso. Único. Hermoso. Fue todo lo que tuvimos, pero me bastó para saber que te amaba. _

_No pongas esa cara, te dije que me contradecía. Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que logren abrir la puerta (no creo que aguante mucho el encantamiento, a pesar de haberlo aprendido de la mejor maestra del mundo). _

_De acuerdo, es hora de despedirnos. Dueña de mi corazón, recuerda que hasta el último segundo de mi existencia estaré pensando en ti. Que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. Que no debes llorar por este pobre diablo que ya te sacó tantas lágrimas de los ojos, esos preciosos ojos tuyos. _

_Te amo¿me oyes? Me encantaría poder decírtelo frente a frente, pero tú sabes que no sería lo correcto escapar a mi destino. No sería correcto no pagar por lo que hice. _

_No lo hago en mi honor. Lo hago en el tuyo. _

_Draco _

_PD: Sonríe, prométeme que l..." _

El resto estaba ilegible. La letra era apresurada, casi una línea horizontal. Un trazo sin sentido, aunque ella sabia que era lo que faltaba.

Seguramente lo habían ido a buscar en ese momento y había tenido que apresurarse a enviar la carta.

No soportó más y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Durante esa tarde, esa noche, la mañana siguiente y también el resto del otro día. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había descubierto, por fin, el ser humano detrás de la mascara de Draco Malfoy. Y era completamente maravilloso. Y de buenas a primeras, se lo habían quitado. O, más bien, él había decidido irse. Había decidido hacer lo correcto.

Ella tampoco recordaba la primera vez que habían hablado sin insultarse. Ni la primera vez que habían compartido su primera conversación de verdad.

Tampoco cuando comenzaron las miradas dulces o a escaparse las palabras por error. Era algo ya sin importancia. El comienzo, los errores, el pasado...

Lo que importaba era lo verdadero, lo mágico, de los últimos momentos con él.

_– Me has cambiado, Hermione. Cambiaré lo demás, créeme. Ya no quiero ser ni hacer nada que te haga sufrir. _

Eso le había dicho, hacía un tiempo. Antes de su primer y único beso. Días después, antes de separarse, le susurró lo siguiente:

_– Sabrás de mí, Hermione. Pero antes debo hacer algo. _

Y eso era lo que había hecho.

– ¡Maldito, sí que eres un pobre diablo! – susurró. Luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonrió al pergamino –. Sabía que harías lo correcto. Lo sabía. Te amo, Draco Malfoy, siempre lo haré...

Él no necesitaba pedir perdón. Al fin y al cabo, amar es perdonar.


End file.
